The present invention relates to an optical disk recording apparatus and optical disk reproducing apparatus and, more particularly, to a multilayer optical disk recording apparatus and multilayer optical disk reproducing apparatus capable of high-speed recording of a multilayer optical disk.
For a technology of the speeding up related to the present invention, for example, disclosed in JP-A-2006-164374. JP-A-2006-164374 discloses a method for irradiating two laser beams on a plurality of recording layers within a disk via one objective lens at the same time.